


I'm in a relationship

by Narwhaldance24



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhaldance24/pseuds/Narwhaldance24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobgoblin may have gotten a little naughty with Venom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in a relationship

Hob gave an absent minded wave to his father. "Hobby my dear boy. Where have you been?" Green Goblin asked his tone laced with curiosity. Hob sighed taking a seat next to his father on the Osborn's couch. "Dad, I think I'm in a relationship."  
~~~He was in an intense fight with spider-man when he was knocked off his glider and fell on his back. The air was knocked out of him and he blacked out. The moon was out, telling him he was asleep for at least six hours. He felt something holding him down. Hob looked at his surroundings. He was in a four story parking garage, laying on an old green couch. Despite its grotesque appearance it was actually quite comfortable. But there was still the fact he was tied up. The blue scaled monster looked at the rope around his wrists. "Webbing?" he silently questioned in the presumably empty room, "BLACK webbing?" he heard a vicious purring in the corner of the dark room. Venom crawled out of the corner stalking up to the tied young. "Oh what a smart boy you are. We knew you were a good choice for this particular issue." Hob returned Venom's stare. He swallowed hard. "W... What issue?" Venom seemed happy with his curiosity. Climbing on top off him Venom let out a satisfied moan. He grinded their crotches together enjoying the friction. Goblin's eyes grew wide, it felt nice. He began slightly cooing, thankfully not loud enough for the other to hear. After Venom began moving his hands down the sides of his clothing, Hob gasped moving his hands up to try and push Venom off. The black clad villain grabbed the hands that were reaching up to him and put them on his chest. "It's all right," he purred into his ear. Hobgoblin slightly relaxed under Venom. He was so warm, and his voice was gentle. Hob groaned allowing his tied hands to begin exploring Venom's chest. The older male smirked, enjoying the younger's trust. He touched the blue face beneath him, and slightly growled, bringing the gobbling out of his trance. He began feeling the goblin's exposed skin, growl growing louder. "What's wrong?" Hob asked, slightly wanting to move away from the body into of him. "You know Hobgoblin, we've always wondered what you would feel like if your scales were real," Venom said pulling the goblin into his lap. The goblin automatically wrapped his legs around Venom's waist, feeling a tad uncomfortable. Venom laughed, putting his hands on the small of Hob's back, he began slightly scratching at the orange fabric. Hob looked up at Venom with trusting eyes, that made Venom slightly regret what he was gonna do. There was a sharp pain in the goblin's back that made him move more into Venom, attempting to get away or have Venom save him from it. The pain stayed though. He made a noise of discomfort. Venom pulled goblin's head against his chest holding it there. "Yeah I know it hurts, it'll stop soon," he said soothingly. Just then he felt something slipping into his skin. He screamed at the discomfort. Venom held him and shushed him, and then, the pain was gone. After the pain went away he felt his gloves being removed. He looked at Venom slightly taken aback. Since when did those come off? He felt his hood fall down around his neck. That usually didn't come off either. "Hey that's a good look for you," Venom purred petting the goblin's hair. Hob observed his body. "These scales... Are real?!" Hob looked at Venom looking to him for comfort."I know, it's gonna be a little scary at first, but you'll get used to it," he purred, gently taking an earring in between his teeth. Hob desperately wanted to be able to move his hands again. He wanted to hug Venom, be comforted by him. Claws began lightly moving down the surface of Hob's scales, he shivered. This was his current body now, Venom had access to all his body parts. Even the area said black clad villain was currently stroking. He gasped and moved more into the hand. His eyes slightly became glazed over at the sensation. It wasn't right to feel so vulnerable in someone's presence, but it felt so nice. "Venom, more," he didn't realize he said it until he heard a dark chuckle above him. He whimpered as Venom stripped him of his clothes. His skin faded to shiny scales just below the shoulders, this spot seemed to intrigue Venom the most, he licked at it before pulling back. The older villain slightly gasped. Hob looked at him questioningly. "You look beautiful," he whispered, grabbing Hob's thighs pulling him closer. The blue scaled goblin turned a deep shade of blue. "Thanks," he said just above a whisper. Venom chuckled, "not used to compliments we see." Goblin wasn't able to answer, instead he could only let out gasps and moans as his cock was engulfed in the warmth of Venom's mouth. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back really glad the old couch was so comfortable. Venom smirked, taking the younger villain's reaction as encouragement, he began swirling his tongue around the hard member. He enjoyed the sweet gasps and moans he was getting from the younger and eagerly took more of the goblin in. It wasn't too much off a difficult task considering his mouth's size, but from the sound of it, it was becoming difficult for Hob to stay quiet. Venom began running his tongue along the underside of the younger's balls. The gobbling gasped and moaned. He began squirming below the other. His body began trembling, he clawed at the couch. Hob let out a loud moan before shooting his load in Venom's mouth. Venom swallowed the seed then began lapping around goblin's thighs and balls successfully licking up the rest of it. Venom pulled up the gobbling passionately kissing him. The taste of the goblin's seed was still on his mouth, and hob enjoyed reading himself. "My turn," Venom growled in Hob's ear. The goblin became a dark shade of blue. Venom untied his wrists and somehow mastered a gentle smile that said 'you don't have to if you don't want to'. The goblin moved down so his face was inches from Venom's cock. He nervously stuck out his tongue, and licked the tip. Venom growled in a pleasant way. Hob smiled, it didn't take a genius to figure out that if his teeth scraped too hard against Venom it would hurt him, so he very slowly and gently took as much of Venom as he could. Venom purred feeling slightly dizzy. He touched himself thinking of the blue goblin, but having this amazing scaled creature actually touch him was extremely breath taking. The younger was clumsy, shy, and obviously not able to take all of him in, but Venom couldn't be happier, this gorgeous red eyed monster was with him, trying to make him feel good. Venom's eyes widened as he felt the newly pointed teeth scrape the underside of his cock. He purred at the sensation thrusting into Hob's mouth. The gobbling slightly choked, then hesitantly took more of the length in. The older fisted goblin's hair pushing more of his dick into the younger's throat. Hob didn't choke this time, he deep throated as much of Venom's member as he could. Venom eased himself out of the younger not wanting to gag the poor thing. He looked at the goblin to make sure he was okay, but his lust hazed eyes and the saliva trailing down his mouth was too much for Venom. He got on his knees pulled open Hob's mouth and fucked his throat mercilessly. Hob could feel himself getting hard at this rough treatment. He moaned, the vibrations causing Venom to cum. Hob swallowed most of the seed, but some of it stayed dropping down the side of his mouth. Venom smiled at the disheveled wreck he turned this gorgeous blue monster to. He turned the goblin over, so he was laying on his back, he took the gobbling's legs and threw them over his shoulders. Red eyes met torn white ones. Venom leaned over grabbing lube off the floor and squirted half the bottle into his cock. He looked at the claws on his hand, he didn't want to hurt his precious goblin, the symbiote recoiled leaving only the host's hand exposed. He parted the goblin's ass, admiring the small virgin hole for a moment before squirting the rest of the bottle on his hand, he pushed a finger through the ring of muscles. Lubricating himself while he prepared Hob. He waited patiently for the goblin's nod then pushed another finger through. Goblin moaned and shuttered. "Fuck me Venom, please fuck me," goblin begged his voice becoming high-pitched with need. Venom licked his chest before pushing his head into the goblin's entrance. Hob moaned grinding back onto Venom's dick. Venom waited for a minute for Hob to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in. He liked fucking the gobbling like this, but he wanted something else, something he long dreamed about. He turned over on his back still inside Hob. "Ride me," he moaned through clenched teeth. The goblin lifted himself up them brought himself back down on Venom's hard dick. Venom purred thrusting up in time with Hob. He watched in lust hazed wonder as goblin's prick bounced with watch thrust. Hob moaned and squirmed as he came closer to his climax. Finally the young gobbling came with a shout, the cum covering both their stomachs. The goblin's tight hole became tighter around Venom as he came. Venom thrust in three more times before coming with a groan. He pulled out of Hob, letting his small fragile creature fall on his chest. Venom wrapped his arms around him keeping him warm and safe. The scales retracted revealing the young Osborn he knew he would see. He let the symbiote retract leaving Eddie Brock holding Harry closer, he shushed him and pet him and just enjoyed his company. Eddie smiled closing his eyes, then he happily thought what he had thought this morning, 'I need a mate, and Harry Osborn is perfect for this issue.' ~~~ The Green Goblin thought about this new information. "Well I guess you're his lover now son," The older goblin shrugged. "So I guess you're also a real goblin now, must have something to do with the symbiote's interaction with the globulin making it physically manifest itself copying your suit just like it did spider-man's." Hobgoblin's eye twitched, "yeah I know that." I mean, what do I do?" Green Goblin shrugged. "I'm from the past, I don't know what to do with future issues," he stated turning on the T.V.  
~~~ Venom waited patiently in Harry's room. "My little goblin needs me to be here. To chase away the bad dreams and heal his bruises and scrapes. I'll be here for him. Because, I love him."


End file.
